Optical characteristic systems are used in container shipping and storage yards, but have had some problems. Frequently the optical characteristic system is mounted on a quay crane or at the terminal gate and report an estimate of the container code of a container being handled by the crane or terminal gate OCR system, along with at least one container image of the container code. The problem with these systems is that containers cannot be imaged in the rail area of a terminal.